He Brought The Worst Out Of Me
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: Thrax never died and he's still in Frank to kill him. But when a she-cell named Lily enters his world, one will think: Is he the contagious one still? ThraxOC
1. Mob Boss Meet Shy SheCell

It was any other day in Frank. The city was busy and the life of every cell was perfect. It made the newest mafia boss sick. Thrax watched as people passed his hideout by. They never would have expected their doom was in the in-grown fingernail. Thrax turned from the outside world and looked at his minions, each a bit slower than the last. No matter, when their use of was up, he would eliminate the useless germs. The deadly virus ran a hand through his maroon hair; he needed to get out and have fun in Frank before he killed the sucker.

"Boys! We're going out to have some fun! Who's with me?"

The boss heard cheers as the baddest germs headed for "The Zit".

Lily watched her friend Scarlett dress in the sluttiest things she could find. After Scarlett had approved of her own look, she turned to Lily's.

"You're wearing that?"

Lily shrugged at her friend as she looked in the mirror. Her simple black short skirt and red halter seemed like a reasonable outfit. But to Scarlett it was a train wreck.

"At least let me do your hair! This is "The Zit' we're talking about!"

Ah yes. Their destination. It was the hottest club Frank had yet to have. Scarlett was registered as a V.I.P. She had done a few jobs that made her blush redder than her fire red hair. Lily had never been out, so as Scarlett curled Lily's luscious blonde hair, the green eyed cell had to believe there was a reason why she had a tingling feeling about tonight.

Several hours later the crew pulled up. Thrax led the way into the noisy club, his so called bodyguards giving every cell a glare as they went. Thrax didn't notice anyone until he sat down in a V.I.P. booth. There were a few girls sitting to his right in a booth as well. Three looked as though they were whores but one seemed out of place. The shy she-cell had caught Thrax's eyes. She muttered something to her group as she scooted out of the booth. He watched as she glided past his table, his minions giving her cat-calls. She had found refuge at the bar. Thrax sneered; this girl might be fun to toy around with. He slid out of his booth and walked to the girl. He watched as she shyly danced in her seat. He shot the bar-tender a look and they shared a sneer.

Thrax sat down next to the she cell and tried a casual conversation with her, "Nice beat they got here." He saw her start to shake.

"Y-Yeah, as long as they don't play my song I'll be okay" she stammered.

Thrax finally raked his eyes over her form. His evil smile showed his approval. She would be a treat if she wasn't so shy.

Scarlett's voice came over the speakers, "Lily! This one is for you girl!"

The song "E.T" by Katy Perry came through the speakers. But Thrax was watching the girl he knew as Lily try to fight the song. It seemed as though she was fighting a trance. Her green eyes turned emerald as she walks to the dance floor. Thrax follows not wanting to miss a second of his girl and what seemed like a transformation.

"You alright babe?"

The blonde cell turned around. The way her eyes glinted in the flashing lights; the way her stance had his sexy confident vibe sent shivers down the red death's spine.

She started to move and sway. Her hands were held seductively above her head. Her eyes locked with his as she danced to the music.

Thrax swallowed, losing his cool for just a moment before he grabbed Lily's waist and pulled her to his chest. Her body seemed to sync with his. He then noticed how much taller she was then most cells. And unlike most cells, she didn't fear his claw. In fact, this cell was fondling his deadly weapon affectionately. He watched in awe as she slid herself up and down his frame. He knew she could feel the bulge she was creating but the tease gave no heed.

As the last few notes of the song faded, so did the vixen in Lily. She found herself pressed against the stranger she had found attractive in the club. She slowly looked up into his smirking face.

"You okay babeh?"

Lily shrunk a little, "Scarlett shouldn't have played that song." Her voice had a ring of a pout to it.

Thrax wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "But I liked you wild and open."

She sighed, "Yeah me too. But it's just when a good song is on, I just can't control myself. Then when the song is over I become shier than ever."

He chuckled in her ear, "Well then baby sounds like you need some confidence lessons. Stay by my side tonight and I'll show you the dark side of me."

Lily's eyes widened as she follows the stranger to the group he was with. He was dangerous she knew of that but something made her stick by him.

As soon as she scooted into the booth, Thrax threw his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and watched as he talked his thugs as though her presence was natural to him.

They talked about something serious but the germs never said a word of their master plan.

Lily realized that she didn't know the creature's name that held her to him as if she was his to hold. He called her baby and babeh but her must know her name.

'Come on Lily! Grow some confidence! Just whisper in his ear.'

She gulped and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "What's your name stranger?"

Thrax smirked and moved his head so he shielded her head with his.

"Thrax" he whispered, his breath hot on her turn on spot. Lily shifted her legs and placed a hand on Thrax's hard chest.

"What a name" she whispered as she boldly licked his ear.

Thrax's smile turned a bit more evil, "Oh babeh you don't wanna do that to me. I'm contagious you see and once I get in your blood you won't be able to forget."

Lily pulled away with a siren look, " Hmmmmm seems like you'd be the one wanting to catch me."

Thrax growled softly, "Is that a challenge baby?"

"Lily" she corrected.

"Lily" he tried, the sound sending shivers down her spine. She had to get the upper hand again.

She leaned forward slowly, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but this just a taste of what you could have."

She placed her lips onto his gently and applied a bit of pressure. The contact slightly burned her but it made her want more.

Thrax smiled into her kiss and deepened it. He lost himself slowly in her.

She broke the kiss with a slow smile on her redden lips.

Thrax had gotten a taste and wanted more and from the look of it so did she.

He whistled to a passing waitress girl and asked for his private room. The girl winked and handed him his keys.

He pulled Lily by the hand to his room.

The V.I.P. room was like a window into hell. Flames shot up from the floor onto the walls. The floor was the color of brimstone and smelled of it as well. The club's bass could be heard through the walls but other than the useless noise all seemed quiet. The room had a few drinks already prepared for the guests. The room was filled with couches and a few comfortable chairs.

Thrax smiled. It was like a second home to him.

Lily looked around the room in awe. Secretly she liked the look the room had. She sauntered to a couch and fell onto it.

Thrax kept his smile on as she bent a finger in a "come here" way. He glided over to her with a devilish smirk. He leaned over her and began to kiss her.

Until the mood was ruined as the door was kicked in. Ex-cop Osmosis Jones and an undisolved pill named Drix stood in the door way.

"Oh my!" Drix exclaimed as he hid his eyes from the sight of both aroused Thrax and Lily.

The couple's eyes narrowed in sync. Thrax pulled himself away from Lily, his deadly claw glowing with his rage. Lily's eyes burned into the justice duo. They had spoiled the most amazing night ever for her.

"Thrax! You're coming with us!" Ozzy said to the red-skinned creature.

"I don't think so Jones" Thrax sneered at the ex-cop.

Ozzy moved his gun, "I think you'll cooperate now."

Lily glared at the gun, "Don't even think about it Ozzy."

"Lily, girl, you know I'm trying to protect ya right?"

Lily laughed, "Ozzy you couldn't protect me even if you tried. Besides I'm a big girl and I can hang with anyone I choose."

Thrax pulled her by her waist to him, "But babeh, what we _were_ about to do would not have been considered "hanging out"."

They both smirked sexily at each other.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out! I don't care who ya date but he's forbidden! He's the red death Lily!"

Lily looked unfazed, "Yeah? It's time I put some danger in my life."

Drix interjected, "A crazed squirrel is dangerous, but, Lily was it? He's a deadly virus! He could kill you."

Lily looked up into Thrax's yellow/green eyes.

He saw confusion there and he felt a bit…..hurt? He pushed away the feelings.

"Enough talk! It's time for me to go" Thrax declared.

He fought his way through Ozzy and Drix. Before he left the door-way, he looked back at Lily, cursing himself for doing so. She had slipped back into her shy/submissive state again. He gave her a smug look and disappeared into the club's crowd. Lily was escorted back home, where Ozzy and Drix watched over her.


	2. I Missed Him

It had only been a few days since Thrax had left Lily. He ignored some of his feelings for the she cell and tried to concentrate on his takeover plan.

Lily went back to Frank University (F.U.) and was constantly escorted by the duo. Her thoughts on the yellow/green eyed, red-skinned virus that had infected her heart. She often dreamed of what would have happened if the over-protective duo didn't come in. but her cousin and his partner were just looking out for her, she understood that.

She called Scarlett. The conversation turned to Thrax and Scarlett wanted Lily to see him. The crimson friend had Lily come to her house, un-chaperoned. Ozzy trusted Scarlett for some unknown reason. The two she cells made their way to the worst part of Frank, the beginning of his stomach. Sludge and disgusting bits lined the floor and ceiling, a perfect place for a mafia boss to build up his crew.

As they ventured deeper into germ territory, Scarlett started getting skittish, "Lily I'm all for sneaking out and having some fun, but this is crazy. What if you don't find him?"

Lily's eyes glinted with determination, "I'll find him Scar, one way or another."

Scarlett stopped and Lily turned back to her, "What?"

Scarlett looked at Lily as if she didn't know her anymore, "You've changed Lily. What happened to the girl that always got me out of tough scraps?"

Lily laughed to herself, "She's gone Scar. Thrax finally opened me up and pulled there confident Lily out."

"But I could have brought her out Lily."

"I don't think you could have. He….his touch ignited something in me. And I feel he's the only one to watch me burn."

The she cells has stopped in a dark alley. A dark chuckle resounded throughout the darkness.

Thrax had gone from his hideout to get some fresh air. He couldn't believe that he saw Lily in his alley. More so he couldn't believe what he had heard from her lips. The thought of taking her into his dark and fiery soul made him chuckle darkly.

He stepped from the shadows with a devilish smirk, "Miss me Lily?"

His answer was the she cell he had grown to care for, throw herself into the chest. His automatic response was to hold her as she hugged herself to him.

He watched over her head as her friend retreated back into the sunny street. Thrax leaned his head onto Lily's blonde head. He had missed her greatly. He even put his plan to kill Frank aside so he could find her. When he did he saw that she was being protected by the annoying justice duo. He may have to kill Jones if he got in their way again.

Thrax pulled away from her, "Come on in. my germs have missed you."


	3. Please Look at This Reviewers!

**Author's Note to Reviewers:**

**well this is sad of me, but my brain has had a block for over 3 weeks now. Any suggestions?**

**You are the reader. What would you like to happen? **

**It could help me.**

**Stay with me here. I'll do better. **

**Love,**

**StoryTellerWoman**


End file.
